1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tapping head for tapping a liquid pressurized with gas, for example beer.
2. The Prior Art
A tapping head described in EP-A 0 759 409 substantially consists of a rising tube arranged in a cylinder having a connection for pressurized gas; a housing connected with the cylinder; a CO.sub.2 feed line for the beverage arranged on the housing, and a plunger for feeding and discharging pressurized gas movably arranged in the interior of the housing. The plunger in this known tapping head is loaded by a coil spring and is connected with a sleeve-like tappet slidingly arranged between the housing and the rising tube, which has a conical sealing surface and boreholes located on its underside. A water connection line feeds into the tappet which, in the tapping position, connects an annular gap with the beverage feed line, and with a water feed line in the rinsing position.
The present invention is based on the problem of substantially improving the known tapping head in view of simplification of the system and operating safety of the tapping head.